Wild West - Day 8
|image = Wild West - Day 8.png |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |Diff = Hard |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A World Key |EM = Four |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Wild West |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Wild West - Day 7 |after = Wild West - Day 9}} Wild West - Day 8 is the eighth level of Wild West. To complete this level, the player must survive a massive attack in Wild West without any lawn mowers. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets a World Key which can be used to unlock another world. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie4 = + |note4 = May carry Plant Food |zombie5 = - |zombie6 = |zombie7 = - + |note7 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie8 = |note8 = is available |zombie9 = |note9 = First wave, may carry Plant Food |zombie10 = |note10 = May carry Plant Food |zombie11 = |note11 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie12 = 3 |zombie13 = 2 4 1 5 |zombie14 = 1 2 5 4 |note14 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie15 = 3 -2 +4 |zombie16 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note16 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie17 = - - - - |note17 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 5 |note18 = Final wave}} randomly carries metal grade - never carries metal grade + always carries metal grade Difficulty Pianist Zombies and Wild West Gargantuars are the hardest zombies in this level. The lawn's layout can also prove it as a detrimental too, as three columns are completely occupied by minecarts and rails, making the level hard. Strategies *The four minecart rails on this level will greatly help you to win this level. Before the first Pianist Zombie appears *Immediately plant a Pea Pod on the first minecart track. Normally, a regular zombie will come, but in this level, a Conehead Cowboy comes. Defeat it quickly before two more Conehead Cowboys come. Also plant another Pea Pod on the second minecart rail then keep planting Pea Pods on that two minecart rails. Separate them to deal with each zombies. *A Poncho Zombie approaches. You can kill it even if it wears a metal grate to save Chili Beans, but it is better to use Chili Beans instead. *A Buckethead Cowboy and three Poncho Zombies come. One of them will not wear a metal grate, so use Chili Beans on the rest. *Prospector Zombies come, plant a Split Pea to deal with them. *Place all the Wall-nuts at the back. This is better because you do not have lawn mowers to accommodate you in this level and Prospector Zombies will most likely overrun your lawn along with the other zombies. *Remember to save Plant Foods. Pianist Zombie appears after the first flag *Remember, those Pea Pods on the minecart rails must have five heads right now. *The Pianist Zombie's appearance with many Conehead Cowboys and Buckethead Cowboys will become a big problem. Many people lose because of this zombie. So ignore them, focus on the Pianist Zombie and kill it whatever the zombies protect it. Use Pea Pods to deal it. Then quickly deal with the others by using Pea Pod's Plant Food effect. **Plant a Wall-nut one the third minecart rail and plant as many Wall-nuts as you can to protect from the dancing zombies. *When a Wild West Gargantuar comes, again, use Pea Pods to kill it. For now, it's quite easy, but be careful of the Zombie Bull Rider it throws. If it comes near to your Pea Pods, keep moving the minecart to make it impossible to move or smash your plant. *If another Pianist Zombie comes, do the same. It is easier now cause there are not too many zombies. *Before the final wave, ensure that you have another set of Pea Pods on the fourth column, second row, and fourth row, last row. This is to help you prepare for the last two Wild West Gargantuars that will arrive on those rows. Final wave *Because two Wild West Gargantuars come, again use Pea Pods' Plant Food effect. A good strategy is Planting Split Peas behind them and using Plant Food. Trivia *Finishing this level unlocks the Giddyup! achievement. *There are only eleven Split Peas, five Wall-nuts, and three Chili Beans given to the player via conveyor-belt while Pea Pods are unlimited. *Sometimes, two Pianist Zombies appear in this level. *The first Wild West Gargantuar always appears at the third row while in the final wave, the second one is at the second row and the last one is at the fifth row. Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-03-16-54-42-1.png|Travel Log quest FRWWd8U.png|First time reward WWDay8.jpg|Simple strategy by Wwd8.png|By Walkthrough Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s)